


Are You Familiar With The Term ____ ?

by Tortellini



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bad Decisions, Bad Jokes, Based on a Tumblr Post, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Developing Friendships, Enemies to Friends, Evil Plans, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Male Friendship, Plans, Romantic Friendship, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 10:59:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11758422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Keith has some good plans, thank you very much. But Lance doesn't like them since they all end up involving him.Oneshot/drabble





	Are You Familiar With The Term ____ ?

Everything was pretty much going to shit, and that was saying something. There was a Galra attack. Things were serious. Shiro was still out of everything. And that meant Keith had been left in charge (it was a good thing he was getting better at responsibility). They needed a plan and fast, too. 

"Okay." Keith sighed, and took a deep breath. He was under some pressure. His friends were counting on him. And if he didn't do a good job then soldiers and civilians alike might die. "Look, we need a plan." He looked at Lance. "How long can you hold your breath under water?"

Lance made a face. "What? I don't know."

"Are you familiar with the term, 'slam and cram'?"

"...no, and I don't think I want to be."

He wasn't leaving him many open options here. "How attached are you to your pinkie finger?"

"Very, very attached." Lance said firmly. "And before you ask another terrifyingly vague question, let me be very clear: any plan that involves even one of those scenarios isn't going to work with me."

Well then. Now he was all out of options for sure.


End file.
